Recently, there is a gradual increase in the diversity of services and add-ons (or additional features) provided by mobile terminals. In order to increase the utility of the mobile terminals and satisfy a variety of needs of users, various applications executable in the mobile terminals have been developed.
Accordingly, a few to hundreds of applications may be stored in a mobile terminal such as a smart phone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC). Icons (also known as shortcut icons) for executing their associated applications may be displayed on a touch screen of the mobile terminal. Thus, a user may run his or her desired application on the mobile terminal by touching any one of the icons displayed on the touch screen. On the touch screen of the mobile terminal may be displayed various types of visual objects such as widgets, photos and documents, in addition to the shortcut icons.
However, due to the mobile terminal's narrow touch screen, the mobile terminal displays a smaller number of the icons than those displayed on the screen of, for example, desktop computers and laptop computers, and also may increase the difficulty of controlling the display of information, compared with desktop computers and laptop computers. For a user who has poorer vision s than the average user in terms of the viewing angle and eyesight, the small size of text on the mobile terminal's screen may make it difficult for the user with poor vision to read the text, thereby leading to limited accessibility to the mobile terminal. For this reason, measures are needed to improve the readability by resizing text in an object such as a web page and a document on the touch screen of the mobile terminal.
In other words, there is a need to increase the readability for users with poor vision by allowing the users to freely zoom in and out of text in an object displayed on a touch screen of a mobile terminal or by splitting a display screen on the touch screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile terminal and method for controlling display of an object on a touch screen by zooming in on text in an object in the mobile terminal equipped with at least one touch screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.